Inuyasha: Love and War
by candycorn87
Summary: I deleted this on accident so I put it up again. Inuyasha says something stupid and hurts Kagome, again, making her run off. Will Inuyasha finally admit his feelings? Will Kagmome forgive him?


Inuyasha: Love and War

"_IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER_!!" cried Inuyasha as he ripped through another one of Narakus' demons. One after another, his demons came pouring out of his body, all the while laughing at the gangs futile attempts to destroy them.

"There are too many of them! We can't destroy them all!" shouted Kagome, as she shot another sacred arrow into one of the hundereds of demons that swept past them in a hungry rage. It burst into pieces as chunks of demon flesh fell around her and the others.

"Wind tunnel!" exclaimed Miroku, who tried his wind tunnel one last time, sucking in a few demons before hearing a familiar buzzing sound; it was Naraku's saimyosho. They darted towards him ready to be sucked into his wind tunnel and deliver a crippling amount of poison into his body. Miroku covered his wind tunnel as they hurtled towards him.

"Damn." Miroku muttered to himself.

"Miroku! Don't be stupid! You know you can't use your wind tunnel with Naraku!" scolded Sango, her hirikots ripping through demons at lightning speed riding on Kiraras back as she too ripped through numerous demons.

"I've had it with these demons! Naraku! You're mine!" Bringing Tessaiga above his head, he charged towards Naraku, slicing through demons with relative ease. He shouted,

"_WIND SCAR!"_

Inuyasha sliced his Tessaiga through the ground sending his wind scar straight for Naraku only to be stopped by an impenetrable barrier.

"Hahaha. Inuyasha, do you really think you can break through _my_ barrier? You pathetic half-demon." His eyes glowed with power as if taunting him. The two stared at each other for a moment waiting for the other to make his move. Naraku sent a tentacle hurtling at Inuyasha who jumped high into the air, dodging his attack.

"Is that all you've got, Naraku?" Inuyasha jeered as Naraku stared at him with eyes red as fire.

"Give up, Inuyasha. It's useless unless you know how to break my barrier." Naraku sneered as he launched another attack. Using his many tentacles, he tried to grab Inuyasha again, but was once more dodged as Inuyasha jumped out of the way, Narakus tentacle whizzing by him. Again, Naraku attacked, again being bested by Inuyasha. He dodged his tentacles again and again with such speed and agility as they whizzed by him over and over. Naraku, getting tired of the same old routine, finally stopped his incessant attacks, giving Inuyasha the chance to launch an attack of his own. He began to pull Tessaiga above his head…

"Aaah!" Kagome, who had been firing sacred arrows at Narakus demons, was surprised when one attacked from behind and nearly got her. She jumped out of the way just in time, but distracted Inuysha giving Naraku the upper hand. Launching another tentacle at Inuyasha, Naraku grabbed him and swung him through the air slamming him to the ground as Kagome screamed,

"_INUYASHA!!_" Kagome ran to his side as he slowly got back up.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm fine. Just stay out of this! Stay back and be safe." Inuyasha replied with a growl in his voice. Kagomes' cheeks blushed as his words echoed through her head _be safe_.

_He does care _Kagome started to think, but snapped back to reality as she heard Inuyahsa yell,

"You forgot, Naraku, I _do_ know how to bring down your barrier!" With Tessaiga in hand he swung it over his head and lowered it in front of him. His hands throbbed a little from wielding Tessaiga so fiercely. It pulsated with power as it began to turn a glowing red.

"Naraku, you're dead!" Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga over his head exclaiming,

"_Wind Scar!_" Rows of electricity flew from Inuyashas sword as they hit Narakus barrier as it disappeared. Again, Inuyasha brought Tessaiga above his head as the two demons stared menacingly towards the other. As the wind began to pick up, Inuyasha concentrated on nothing but his and Narakus' energy clashing together, then yelled,

"_BACKLASH WAVE!_" Inuyasha thrust the sword down into the ground sending a wave of energy towards Naraku. Inuyasha could feel the energy being released from Tessaiga, and felt as if it was somehow flowing through him as well. Narakus' eyes widened with fear as the wave engulfed him. The backlash wave ripped Narakus body to shreds leaving only his head and shoulders floating above them. Once again a barrier formed around Naraku as he began to retreat.

"You have not defeated me, Inuyahsa. You have only delayed the inevitable. I _will_ destroy you." And with that, Naraku disappeared into the sky, his saimyosho trailing not far behind.

"Damn! I thought I had him that time." Growled Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. Their will be other fights." Kagome said trying to comfort him.

"We'll get him eventually." Miroku said as he sucked in the last hundred demons.

**Later that day**

The group had been walking since their fight with Naraku that morning and Inuyasha had picked up his scent not too long after, but had since faded away. It was mid-day now as they came to a clearing in the woods. The trees stood towering over the group as they moaned and groaned in the wind.

"I'm tired! We've been walking for hours Inuyasha. Can't we stay here for the night?" Shippo whined as he pulled at Inuyashas' garments to get his attention.

"We have been walking for most of the day," Sango replied. "I don't see why we shouldn't just spend the night here."

"Whatever." Inuyasha replied, clearly annoyed.

"I saw a hot spring not too far from here." Sango announced as the six of them began setting up camp.

"Inuyasha, will you collect some wood for the fire?" Kagome asked as she rummaged through her big yellow pack looking for any leftover food they could use for dinner.

"Hm." Was all Inuyasha said as he disappeared into the forest.

"Kagome, are you ready?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Kagome replied as she finished unpacking. Then she, Sango, Shippo and Kirara disappeared into the trees.

**At the hot spring**

"Aaah." Kagome let out a sigh of relief as she submerged herself into the hot spring.

"This feels so good… I needed this after our battle with Naraku earlier." Kagome said as she dipped her head under the hot water.

"I know what you mean. It's been ages since I've been able really relax like this." Sango replied as she too entered the hot spring. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky. The sun shone brightly and fortunately; there were light breezes to lessen the heat.

**Back at camp**

Inuyasha and Miroku sat around the fire they had started waiting for the girls to return.

"Inuyasha, if I may be so bold…why is it that you have not yet told Kagome of your feelings for her?" Miroku asked, genuinely concerned. Inuyasha frowned and looking at the ground shot Miroku an ice cold stare and replied,

"I don't have feelings for Kagome, _Miroku!_" Inuyasha exclaimed. Miroku looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"I don't! And what about you? You clearly have feelings for Sango, but you can't keep your hands off every girl you meet." Inuyasha smirked as he awaited Mirokus reply.

"On the contrary, I have told Sango of my feelings for her while you have not told Kagome a thing." His reply made Inuyasha furious, but he knew he was right. He loved Kagome, but he didn't know how to tell her. He had been an outcast his whole life and feared he would be rejected once more from none other than his true love.

_How could she possibly love a half demon. She deserves so much more than me, it's better this way._ Inuyasha thought to himself. Noticing his silence and drooped ears, Miroku changed the subject.

"Why don't we go down to the stream. The girls will back soon and we are all hungry." Miroku suggested.

**back at the hot spring**

"Aaaah!" cried Shippo as he jumped into the hot spring, splashing Kagome and Sango who just laughed.

"This is so great. It's been a while since we've stopped at a place like this." Shippo said cheerfully as he paddled through the water on a floaty Kagome had brought from home.

"It sure is Shippo." Kagome replied as she watched him swim back and forth in the hot spring. She leaned back against the smooth rock she found, yawned, and stretched. Starring up at the sky she closed her eyes and began to drift off when they heard a rustling in the bushes behind them.

"Wh-whats that?" Shippo asked cowardly.

"Who's there? Come out, show yourself!" Sango demanded. The bushes rustled again and again. Then, all was quiet. Kagome looked at Sango who just shrugged. The three stared, waiting, then out jumped a rat that scurried towards them.

"Aaaaaah!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha and Miroku heard this and ran to see what was wrong.

"Fox Fire!" Shippo cried as he threw his fox fire at the rat. It shrieked and ran back into the bushes.

"Sango, Kagome! Are you alright?" Miroku asked as he burst through the bushes.

"Miroku! You lecherous monk! Get out of here!" Sango yelled as she began to throw rocks at him.

"Ow! What? I was only concerned for your safety." Miroku said. Then out of the trees leaped Inuyasha.

"_INUYASHA_!" Kagome yelled. He looked down and saw Kagome and Sango sitting in the hot spring trying to cover themselves when he heard the word that sent shivers down his spine.

"_SIT!_" and Inuyasha came crashing down into the hot spring. Drenched, he looked up and saw a red faced Kagome huffing and puffing as she and Sango covered themselves and began to leave.

"What was that for, Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded as he climbed out of the hot spring, shaking himself dry.

"You were spying on us!" Kagome shouted back.

"I only came because I heard you scream!" Inuyasha replied. Kagome turned her nose up and marched past Inuyasha.

"Sango, my love. You aren't hurt, are you?" Miroku asked genuinely as he stroked Sango's _backside_.

SLAP Sango slapped Miroku across the face.

"Lecherous monk." Sango replied as she, Kagome Shippo and Kirara marched off back to camp. Meanwhile, the rat that had scared Kagome scurried back out and sniffed at Inuyasha.

"Is this all they were scared of? It's just a rat." Inuyasha asked.

"I guess, but women get scared easily so I don't blame them." Miroku replied as Inuyasha threw the rat back into the forest.

**Back at camp**

Later, towards dusk, they began to eat around the fire. There was fish for all as well as Kagome's "ninja food."

"Wow Kagome! I didn't think you had any left." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, well, I'm good at rationing food for later." She smiled and enjoyed the last of her food. Shippo reached for the last stick of fish as did Inuyasha. They stared at each other angrily growling at one another when Shippos eyes grew big and his jaw dropped. He slowly pointed past Inuyasha shaking, while still holding the stick of fish, and cried out in fear,

"What's that!" All four of them looked behind them, expecting to see some big demon but saw nothing. Iuyasha, realizing he had been tricked, turned quickly to see Shippo, grinning at himself, about ready to eat the last fish.

_BONK_! Inuyasha punched his head, taking the fish from him and swallowing it in one bite.

"Waaaa! Kagome! Inuyasha hit me and stole my fish!" Shippo cried as he rubbed the giant bump on his head.

"Inuyasha, sit boy!" and Inuyasha slammed into the ground.

"Hey! What was that for, Kagome!" Inuyasha demanded.

"You hit Shippo and stole his food, and don't think for one second I've forgiven you for spying on us." Kagome replied angrily. Inuyasha stared her with an angry look and protested,

"I was _not_ spying! I ran over because you screamed. It was only a rat, jeez. It's so like a woman to be afraid of something as ridiculous as that." Sango and Miroku stared at Inuyasha in disbelief. Kagome got up and slowly began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going now?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped for a second, then yelled,

"Sit boy! Sit, Sit, Sit, Sit, _SIT!_" Inuyasha slammed deeper and deeper into the ground.

"Ow." Inuyasha peeped as he slowly crawled out of the crater he had formed.

"What's with Kagome?" He asked Miroku and Sango.

"You don't even know what you did! Honestly Inuyasha. I don't know how Kagome puts up with you." Miroku replied.

"You really made her mad this time, Inuyasha. You should go apologize." Sango suggested.

"Hm. Apologize, huh? I have nothing to apologize for." Inuyasha announced. Then, out of nowhere, he slammed into the ground once more.

"I'll g-go find Kagome." Inuyahsa said, painfully.

The sun began to set as he walked through the woods following her scent. It was intoxicating. He loved her scent, but even more, he loved her. He just wanted to hold her in his arms and smell her soft hair. The scent began to get stronger as he walked when he heard Kagomes voice trailing off into the wind. He jumped into one of the trees and watched Kagome as she sat there and talked to herself as usually did.

"That Inuyasha, always acting like a jerk. How dare he spy on me! Miroku is one thing, but Inuyasha!? Then he has the nerve to deny it! I hate him! I want to hate him…but I can't. I care for Inuyasha too much, but does he care for me? Here I am in the feudal era where my love interest is a half-demon and my best friend is a demon slayer! Why do I love him?! I'm only here to find the jewel shards and once we complete the Shikon Jewel, I won't have a reason to come back. Inuyasha won't need me once he's found the shards. He'll use it to become a full fledged demon and then he really won't need me." Kagome slumped against the trunk of a massive tree that stood nearby."

_She...loves...me. _ Inuyasha thought to himself in astonishment. _Me, a half demon; she loves me._

"Why do I have to care so much when he obviously cares so little!"

Kagome sat there at the brink of tears when a soft voice interrupted her.

"That's not true."

"Inu…Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, very shocked and embarrassed.

"I do care. How could you think I don't?" He jumped down from the tree and took Kagomes hands in his. They were so cold and his were so warm, he couldn't help but hold her closer. Kagome's heart beat faster as he held her tight. Still mad, she pulled away from Inuyasha.

"How can I possibly think you do!? You are always so stubborn and you always act like I'm such a burden! You make me feel like crap all the time! How can you say you care when you always hurt me, Inuyasha!" Kagome fell to the ground crying, no longer able to hold back her tears. Inuyashas heart began to break as the words shot through it like arrows.

_How could this to her? I have always only wanted to protect her, but I ended up only hurting her!_ Inuyasha cursed himself for hurting Kagome. Bending down, he went to hug Kagome who pulled away once again.

"Kagome…I understand if you hate me and I understand if you never forgive me, but I want you to know that I do care." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha. I want to hate you. I want to hate you so much, but I can't. I can't bring myself to hate you, and I do forgive you. I don't think you meant to hurt me, in fact, I don't think you meant to do any of the things you did to hurt me. I love you Inuyasha." Kagome replied blushing a light pink. Inuyasha stared at Kagome not knowing what to say. His lack of response sent a shockwave through her body.

_Oh no! I've said too much! Not that he didn't deserve what I said._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. She looked up at him as he captured her in a passionate kiss. Electricity flowed through her as she melted in his arms. Feeling this, Inuyasha deepened the kiss as he pulled her closer. This caught Kagome a little off guard as she squeeked. Inuyasha, thinking he had hurt her, jerked away.

"I'm sorry Kagome, did I hurt you?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. I'm fine." She replied. Inuyasha rubbed his hand across her cheek as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kagome?" He responded.

"Tell me…tell me you love me." Kagome asked. Inuyasha stood up and took Kagome in his arms. His heart raced as he searched for the right words.

_It's three little words, just three words! You can do this. You've slayed countless demons, you can do this no sweat._

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome. It was so easy to get lost in her big brown eyes. She was so beautiful. Her black hair always smelled of lilacs and her pale skin glistened. Finally, Inuyasha responded.

"I love you Kagome, I always have." They stood there as the sun set and the night overtook the sky speckled in shiny orbs of light. Inuyashas silver locks faded to black as his fangs and claws retracted leaving no trace of his demon half. Kagome looked up at the now human Inuyasha and kissed him. His lips were soft and welcoming and made her want him more than she knew she already did. She looked at Inuyasha and smiled as she pulled herself closer to him. As hard as she tried to hide it, Inuyasha knew as well as she that she wanted him as bad as he wanted her.

"Kagome, will you be mine forever?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of course Inuyasha, I love you." Taking Kagome in his arms, Inuyasha began running through the trees going deeper into the forest, both having only one thing on their minds.

The end


End file.
